The Truth In Me
by BlytheConner1
Summary: It's been 18 months since Jane and Maura left Boston. Maura spent a year in Paris writing her book, which is now a bestseller. Jane spent a month with Maura in Paris before spending 17 months in DC, working for the FBI. Jane misses Boston homicide, but it takes just 3 words from Maura to bring her back for good. Told in present time, flashbacks, and excerpts from Maura's novel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The two fandoms I love to write for most are Criminal Minds and Rizzoli and Isles. I love my other Rizzles story, Fall For You, but I wanted the freedom to write something that doesn't feel bound by canon. The best way for me to do that was to start a new fic set after the show ended. I hope you all enjoy this. Please let me know what you think! Any kind of feedback is always welcome.**

Jane Rizzoli propped her feet up on the coffee table in her hotel room and took a long drink of her cold beer. She was exhausted from the last minute move and a little nervous about going back to her job as a Boston detective. The nerves were happy, excited nerves, though. As much as she loved Boston, she'd always thought home was wherever you lived. But after living elsewhere, she knew this was home.

Not Boston necessarily, but Boston Police Department. Ma and Ron, Korsak and Kiki, Frankie and Nina. The rest of her family. Jo Friday. Even Kent. And Dr. Maura Isles. Even leaving behind an incredible, high paying job and a nice guy that she was sort of into, even though she was currently staying in a hotel, she hadn't felt this at-home in a year and a half. Of course, everyone had wanted to take her out tonight to celebrate her return, but Jane wanted nothing more than to have a beer and a hot shower and go to bed. She would see everyone in the morning.

A knock on the door to her hotel room shook her from her thoughts. She hadn't yet told anyone her room number, so she had no idea who it could be. She looked through the peephole to see Vince Korsak. She shouldn't have been surprised he'd found her, but she realized then she had hoped for Maura. Even though she insisted they wait to see each other until the next day at work, no matter how much Maura protested, she apparently still hoped her best friend wouldn't listen.

"Hey, Vince." She let him in and gave her mentor a hug.

"Glad to see you back, Jane. You haven't changed a bit."

"It's only been eighteen months," Jane laughed.

"It was the FBI."

"Fair point. Have a seat." Jane joined Korsak on the tiny hotel room couch. "How's Kiki?"

"She's amazing. How's Maura?"

"You see her more than I do. It's been almost two months since she last came to DC."

"You can't tell me you don't talk to her every day," Korsak insisted.

"We talk."

"You went to Paris together."

"She's my best friend." Jane was slightly uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Mhmm. She's not in Paris now."

"She missed cutting open dead people. She stayed a year and finished her book."

"I'm old, not senile." Korsak laughed. "I saw Maura's Instagram."

"Of course Maura has Instagram." Jane rolled her eyes. Instagram was for people less than half their age.

"She's a bestselling author. She has to keep up with her fans." Korsak got up and helped himself to a beer from her mini fridge. "Stop changing the subject. I know you went back to Paris and I know she's been to DC more times than all the rest of us combined."

"She's like my family, Vince."

"Kind of like the rest of us?" And now you're back in Boston."

"Because I'm not cut out to be a fed. You know that." Jane finished off her beer and grabbed another. This was some welcome. "Is this an interrogation?"

Korsak shrugged. "What can I say? I've missed the job."

"How is retirement, old man?"

"About like you'd expect. It's nice and relaxing, but it's not easy."

"I know what you mean," Jane agreed. "I missed being a cop every day since the day I left. Well, maybe not those first couple of weeks in Paris. It was easy to forget how much I loved my life here when I was sitting with my best friend in a swanky hotel room, eating French pastries with a view of the Eiffel Tower out our window."

Korsak laughed. "But did you ever leave the room?"

"Of course we did!" Jane hit him in the shoulder, but then she winked. "A few times."

"Did you read her book?" Korsak nudged her back.

"Of course I did. I practically helped write it."

"I'll bet you did."

R&I **R &I**R&I **R &I**R&I **R &I**R&I **R &I**

Jane woke up early the next morning, anxious to see her best friend. This was the longest they'd gone without seeing each other since Jane moved to DC and she couldn't wait a minute longer. She threw on clothes, hair still wet, and drove to Maura's. She opened the front door with her key, hoping her mother wasn't around.

"Maura?" she called out.

"Jane!" Maura yelled from her bedroom.

Jane didn't play it cool once she heard her voice. She practically ran to Maura's room and pushed open the door and the two women fell into each other.

"I can't breathe, Jane," Maura choked out after a moment. Jane loosened her grip and stepped back, keeping her hands on Maura's arms. Maura's hair was in a tousled ponytail and she was only half dressed, in a sports bra and tight black workout pants.

Jane was familiar with every muscle and every curve, but as much as she wanted to touch, she was no longer entitled to. She yanked Maura's ponytail gently instead. "Hi."

"Are you alright? Your breathing is labored and your pupils are dilated."

"Way to ruin the moment, Maur."

"Sorry," Maura grinned and kissed Jane's cheek. "Hi. Want to go for a run with me?"

"I could think of another way to get our exercise in," Jane rasped.

"What's that, Jane?" Maura's voice got low and she stepped closer, grabbing the hem of Jane's v-neck shirt.

Their phones rang simultaneously. Maura went to grab hers from the night stand and Jane groaned. "Really? I've been back for two seconds!" She hit the answer button. "Rizzoli!"

"Isles!" Maura turned to her and winked.


	2. Chapter 2

**17 Months, 3 Weeks, and 4 Days Ago**

"Jane, wake up! I brought chausson aux pommes and cafe au lait." Maura set a paper bag and two coffees on the little dinette in her quaint Parisian hotel room. They'd been in Paris for three days, but Jane was still struggling with jet lag and the time change. The woman loved her sleep.

"Shashonda what?" Jane grumbled from the bed.

"Chausson aux pommes!" Maura smiled, proudly gesturing to the table.

"English, Maur." Jane sat up and shook out her messy dark hair, adjusting a strap on her tank top.

"They're French apple turnovers. Delicious. Come sit."

Jane wasn't surprised to see Maura already up and ready for the day, perfect hair, makeup and all. "I wanna eat in bed."

"There's a perfectly good table, Jane."

"Have you seriously never had breakfast in bed?"

Maura thought for a second. "I've been to a bed and breakfast."

Jane laughed. "So not the same thing." She patted the other side of the king size bed, which Maura had attempted to make up even with Jane still asleep in it. "Come on. Try it once. If you like it, we can do it every day."

Maura tossed the paper sack to Jane and then handed both coffees to her. "Crumbs are going to get all over the bed."

"The ants will eat them."

Maura rolled her eyes. "No members of the family Formicidae are allowed in our bed."

"I have no idea what you just said, but I'm starving, so don't explain."

Maura shrugged and slid off her shoes. Her high-waisted gray skirt was tight and she wasn't about to wear it to eat breakfast in bed. She unzipped it down the side and slid it down her hips.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jane asked, sounding somewhere between confused and amused. It wasn't like she'd never seen Maura in her underwear before, but these were red and silky and skimpy and not fully covered by her button down shirt.

"Getting comfortable." Maura tossed her skirt over the back of a chair and turned to see Jane gaping at her. "Is that a problem?"

Instead of answering, Jane chose to take a large gulp of coffee, which she choked on as it burned her tongue. It took work to make herself swallow rather than spew coffee all over the fluffy white bedspread.

"The coffee's hot." Maura was unbuttoning her shirt, revealing a bra that matched her underwear, trimmed in black lace.

"Am I being Punk'd?"

Maura took her coffee from Jane. "I don't know what that means. I thought you were starving. Eat, before the pastries get stale."

Jane grabbed a turnover out of the sack and Maura took one for herself. "You know, it's not easy to eat with you looking like that."

"Looking like what?" Maura asked, batting her innocent eyes.

"Like you're in an adult film called 'Hot For Teacher'." Jane set her coffee on the nightstand and put Maura's next to it after she had a sip.

"Are you saying I look like a porn star? You know I like wearing nice things."

"Understatement." Jane finished off her turnover, which had been like flaky apple heaven. She brushed crumbs off the bed and rolled her eyes at Maura's frown. "Housekeeping will vacuum later. It's fine."

"I may not be your teacher, but I could teach you some things." Maura finished her pastry and then leaned over Jane to put the paper bag on the nightstand.

Jane didn't breathe until Maura was safely back on her own side of the bed. "What is happening right now? Are you being serious?"

"I didn't mean to offend you. You know I have a lot of knowledge about different things. I know you don't care about most of it."

"No, Maura, you didn't offend me. I just thought you were talking about something totally different."

Maura turned to face Jane and reached up to push her tangled hair behind her shoulder. "Like what, Jane?"

"I-I don't know."

"Your pupils are dilated and your breathing is labored. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm just really hot all of a sudden." Jane knew her skin had to be flushed all over.

"You are hot." Maura traced her fingers down the side of Jane's face.

"Hmm?" Jane gasped. It was the closest thing she had to words.

Maura leaned forward and kissed her, gentle at first, but then more intensely. Jane kissed her back for a moment before she realized who this was in front of her and how much of Maura's half-naked body was suddenly pressed against her own. She pulled back in complete shock. "What are you doing?"

"C'mon, Jane," Maura's voice was different than she'd ever heard it. "Try it once. If you like it, we can do it every day."

Jane would have laughed at her words being thrown back at her, but this was not a laughing matter. She had never really been attracted to women and had definitely never kissed one, but this wasn't just any woman. This was Maura. She was beautiful and sexy and ready for anything Jane was willing to do to her. And suddenly, the list of things she was willing to do got very long.

Two hours later, a little more naked and a lot more out of breath, Maura leaned against Jane's chest and traced lazy patterns into her best friend's bare thigh. "I like breakfast in bed."

Jane nodded into Maura's messy hair. "We're going to do this every day."

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this little flashback to Paris. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Present Day**

Two twenty-somethings, one male and one female, were found dead in a local park. Jane and Maura approached the crime scene side by side, energized by each other's presence.

"Hey, sis. Welcome back," Frankie called to Jane before tackling her in a hug. She accepted without resistance or complaint. She'd missed the hell out of her little brother and was looking forward to seeing him marry one of the coolest women she'd ever met in a little over two months. "Meet my partner, Chad Warren. He transferred from the drug unit about eight months ago."

Jane almost tripped over her own feet. Maura had warned her, of course, about the new homicide detective's resemblance to her old partner and dear friend, Barry Frost. Nothing could've really prepared her for this. She remembered her manners and stuck out her hand. "Warren. Nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Likewise, Detective Rizzoli. Good things, I hope?" The man gave her a firm handshake and a warm smile that was too uncommon coming from a male detective. She was used to more judgmental glares and prideful men who wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Of course. My family loves you."

"They're pretty great, but I've been looking forward to meeting the most badass Rizzoli," Warren laughed and nudged Frankie.

Another new one. Other men mentioned her looks, rather than her badassery. As much as it hurt that he looked so much like Frost, she liked this guy already. "I don't know about that." Frankie shot her a grateful glance, but she was looking at the woman approaching them. "Holiday here might have me beat in a few months when she officially becomes a Rizzoli."

"Hi, Jane! It's so good to have you back," her future sister-in-law greeted her with a hug.

"Hey, Nina. I'm glad to be back. Should we go see what we've got?"

"Prepare yourselves," Nina said as they all walked closer to the bodies.

Jane cringed when she saw them. She had a feeling even the parents of these young people wouldn't be able to identify them. Their bodies were beaten and bruised and bloodied beyond recognition. This was one part of the job she hadn't exactly missed. She put on gloves and reached for the small purse lying next to the female victim. She assumed the victim was female only because she was wearing a dress. Jane opened the purse and found what she was looking for. "Student ID from Boston Cambridge. Michelle Rivers, 22. Anything on the guy, Maur?"

Maura looked up from the other victim. "Caucasian male, but it won't be possible to get an ID confirmation out here."

"Was there a wallet or phone on him?" Jane asked.

"Nothing," Frankie answered. "Robbery gone really wrong?"

"Nah," Jane held up the other contents of the purse. "Almost $200 in cash and a mix of debit and credit cards."

"They're both wearing Apple watches," Maura added. "I'm surprised they're still somewhat intact."

"Makes sense why neither of them had their phones," Nina said. "Those watches can do almost anything an iPhone can."

Jane nodded. "We should be able to pull something off the watches that could help us identify the guy and find out what they were doing here."

R&I **R &I**R&I **R &I**R&I **R &I**R&I **R &I**

 **Dedication for Just In Time by Dr. Maura Isles**

For Jane,

My best friend and my truest love,

With whom I have my greatest adventures

Thank you for seeing the truth in me

And for always saving me,

Just in time.

R&I **R &I**R&I **R &I**R&I **R &I**R&I **R &I**

 **Present Day**

Jane carried a box of her things up to her old desk in Homicide, which was cleared off except for two photographs in simple black frames. One was of her and Frankie with their mom, taken at a family dinner when she'd come to visit a few months ago. The other was of her and Maura in front of the Eiffel Tower. It was a cheesy tourist photo and she loved it. She wasn't sure whether to thank her little brother or her best friend for this, but chances were they both had something to do with it.

She took notepads and pens and a few other office supplies out of the box and put them in drawers. She added the framed photos she'd brought, various funny candids of everyone from Korsak's retirement party, beside the ones already on her desk. Last, but not least, she took out Frost's Guardian Chogar King action figure and placed it close to her computer, where she'd always be able to see it.

Thankfully, her brother had taken Frost's desk instead of Detective Chad Warren. She didn't think she'd be able to bear glancing up at any given time and thinking, even briefly, that her friend was still alive and across from her.

Not everything about coming home was easy.

Lost in thought, Jane jumped when her cell phone rang. It was Maura.

"Hey, Maur. You have something on our vics?"

"I have quite a bit and I hear Nina has made progress with the smart watches." Maura paused. "But that isn't really why I'm calling."

"Okay... What is it, then?"

"I want you to come down to my office. That's all."

Maura was being weird, which wasn't exactly unusual, but still a little concerning. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Maura replied simply.

"I'll be right down." Jane ran through the possibilities in her mind, but kept coming up empty. She had to admit her relationship with Maura, while was strong as ever, had also become quite complicated over the past eighteen months. On her way down to the morgue, she was gearing up for everything from a fight to finally getting that physical activity she'd wished for that morning in Maura's bedroom. With them, it really could be anything.

Jane opened Maura's office door to the last thing she'd expected. A huge banner reading 'Welcome Home, Jane' hung from the ceiling above the desk and Maura greeted her with a confetti popper that was a little anticlimactic. There were probably twenty black and silver balloons all over the office. Maura's desk was mostly clear except for a plate of steaming cheese fries and a giant cupcake with blue frosting.

"I know it's a little ridiculous and I know your mom is having a real welcome home party for you, but I wanted to do something with just us. The big party is a welcome back to Boston and your family and the police department. This is a welcome home to me." Maura smiled as she blushed a little, hoping Jane wouldn't think this was too 'cheesy', as she liked to say. She picked up the card she'd gotten and handed it to her best friend. "I've missed you, Jane. More than I think you'll ever understand."

Jane hugged her tight, but didn't say anything because she was feeling uncharacteristically emotional over this. It was cheesy as hell, but also the sweetest thing. She took the card and kissed Maura's hand. Her eyes blurred with tears as she read the card.

 _Jane,_

 _Thank you for coming home. I believe that our greatest adventure will be in coming back to each other._

 _Love always,_

 _Maura_

 **A/N: I've had a few people review to ask for more and if I'll continue...I absolutely love this story as it is in my head and I have a lot planned for it, so I will keep going as long as you all keep reading and reviewing or until the story ends, whichever comes first! I appreciate the feedback so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The end of this chapter contains some M-rated content.**

 **Fourteen Months Ago**

Jane waited impatiently at Baltimore-Washington International Airport, double checking her app to make sure she had the right gate. She did. She knew she did because she'd already checked about five times and made sure the flight was arriving on time. She watched with nausea-inducing nerves as the flight's status on her app changed from 'En Route' to 'Landed'. She knew it would be a little longer before the passengers would be able to get off the plane, so she wiped sweaty palms on her jeans and smoothed her long black pea coat. She opened her phone's camera and looked at her reflection, glad to see the redness from the bitter January cold was fading from her cheeks. She ran a hand through her hair to check for tangles. She took a deep breath and willed her foot to stop tapping. She put her phone in her back pocket, then unbuttoned her coat, revealing the red sweater underneath. She took her phone back out and checked her reflection again, then switched back to the flight tracker app.

"Hi." Jane jumped and almost dropped her phone. She'd been so preoccupied with checking things that she hadn't even noticed Maura walk through the gate and right up to her. She put her phone in her pocket and opened her arms to her best friend's embrace.

Maura hugged Jane, as tightly as she could manage, but that wasn't all she wanted. She laced her fingers together at the back of Jane's neck and pulled her into the airport kiss she'd been imagining for three months. Jane kissed her back, but pulled away after a moment, looking uncomfortable. She glanced around as if to see if anyone was watching them. Maura took her hands and stood back to look her up and down. "You're wearing your Christmas gift!" She'd sent Jane the Chanel coat a few weeks before. "It looks really good on you."

Jane was checking Maura out, too. This was new. Even in workout clothes, she was usually more dressed up. She was wearing one of Jane's old Red Sox sweatshirts, which she'd cut at the neckline to make into an off-the-shoulder sweater, showing black tank top straps underneath. If Jane was being honest, it was sexy as hell, but she tried not to think about that. Maura wore the sweatshirt with black joggers and running shoes, her hair pulled back high on her head, with wavy pieces framing her makeup-free face. "You look super comfy," she finally said. She gazed into hazel eyes, lit up with so much joy. Maura's face was radiating happiness and Jane had to be honest. "And beautiful."

Maura smiled and went to kiss her again, but Jane moved slightly to offer her cheek. "What's wrong?" Maura demanded to know.

"There's just a lot of people around." Jane looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"So?"

"So we don't need an audience. It's freezing. Your shoulders are gonna be cold." Jane took off her coat and put it around Maura, turning away quickly so as not to see any reaction. She lifted Maura's suitcase and they headed out to the parking lot. Jane kept her free hand in her pocket so Maura wouldn't try to hold it.

Jane knew Maura was disappointed at the way this airport reunion had gone. She felt bad, but she didn't know what else to do. They weren't a couple. They weren't even lesbians. Maura was her best friend and she loved her more than anyone on the planet, but as much flirting as they'd done over texts and phone calls in the last three months, whatever physical thing they had going on in Paris wasn't meant to be shared with the entire world. Thinking about all of it gave her a headache.

She drove them back to her apartment, all too aware that Maura wasn't really speaking to her. It's not like they hadn't talked every day they'd been apart, so maybe there just wasn't much else to say. As she drove with one hand, she absentmindedly reached over with the other and massaged Maura's neck.

This made Maura finally smile again. "Mmm. That feels good, Jane. I've been so tight lately." She placed her hand high up on Jane's thigh.

Jane let Maura hold onto her arm on the way up to her apartment, secretly hoping no one she knew was around. As soon as the door closed them in, Jane pressed her against it and kissed her neck, teasing her. Then she picked up Maura's suitcase and headed down the tiny hallway with it.

Maura followed. "That was hardly fair. Unless you're taking me to bed."

Jane laughed and opened the door to the smaller bedroom. Maura gasped when she saw how much it looked like her own bedroom at home in Boston. If she wasn't mistaken, a lot of what was in it seemed like the same things. "You did this for me?"

"Ma helped me bring some of your stuff. If you're choosing to be here with me instead of at home, I wanted it to feel a little like home. Do you like it?"

"Of course, Jane." Maura gave her a hug. "It's incredible, but you really wanted this for your room here?"

"It's not my room, crazy. It's yours. I have a two bedroom. Mine's down the hall."

"Seriously?" Maura sounded pissed.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked it." Jane was confused.

"You put me in a different room? I thought we were going to..?" Maura's face was flustered. "What is this?"

"I thought you would want your own space," Jane shrugged, eyes innocent.

"I didn't come to DC for my own space. I had that in Paris. I came to be with you."

"You are with me!" Jane insisted.

"Are you really that naive? You were a detective, Jane. What did you think was going to happen after you left Paris? You gave me no indication that we wouldn't be continuing what we started there."

"I don't even know what we started there," Jane said softly. "I'm so confused about everything."

"I'm going to take a bath," Maura snapped, leaving the room.

Jane heard her open and slam a couple doors before she found the bathroom. This was not at all the way she'd envisioned being reunited with her best friend after three months apart. Jane was fully aware this was her fault, but she didn't know how to navigate this new aspect of their relationship and it wasn't like they'd ever discussed what would happen the way she wanted to. She knew she would have to make it up to Maura, though. She went to the hall closet and got a few fluffy bath towels and put them in the dryer. Maura had always appreciated a warm towel after taking a bath. Then she went into the bathroom to talk.

Maura soaked in the lavender bubble bath she loved that Jane had made sure to stock up on before she came. Her hair was still up and the bubbles barely came to the tops of her breasts, showing off the shoulders and collarbone that Jane found hard to resist. Maura's eyes were closed and she didn't acknowledge Jane's presence. Jane kneeled on the floor next to the tub and began to massage Maura's shoulders.

Maura had to bite her lip to keep from giving an audible response to show her appreciation. "What are you doing, Jane?"

Jane didn't stop rubbing her shoulders as she spoke. "I don't know what we're doing, Maur, and if I'm being really honest, I don't know what I want us to be doing. This is all really new and different for me and I don't know what you want or how to act. There are so many things I don't know."

"What do you know?" Maura reached a hand up to grab one of Jane's. She felt bad. This wasn't Jane's fault. They had both tried avoiding the conversation that could mean they lost each other or became something new and risky, but Maura was the one who refused to have it. They were both afraid. Maura couldn't expect Jane to act like her lover when Maura wouldn't talk to her about what they were.

Jane didn't think about her answer. "I know that I love you. I know that I don't want to lose you. I know that I will probably always make mistakes like this and piss you off, but that I'll always make it up to you."

"How are you going to make it up to me?" Maura asked, sliding Jane's hand lower down her body, into the water.

"What do you need me to do?" Jane was willing to do anything at that point. They had been talking about this visit since the day she left Paris three months ago and if Jane was being completely honest with herself, she was hoping Maura would decide to stay for the remainder of her year-long break. Not seeing each other every day was more excruciating than she ever imagined.

"Get in." Maura shook Jane from her thoughts.

"Are you sure?"

"Jane, take off your clothes and get in this bathtub with me."

Jane certainly didn't need to be told a third time. She stood and pulled off her sweater and jeans, then the black bra and underwear underneath. If she hadn't already been so turned on by Maura's command, the way her best friend was looking at her would have done it. She stepped in and sank into the still steaming hot water and sent a silent thank you to the realtor that insisted she go for the apartment with the giant bathtub.

Jane didn't waste any time. She climbed on top of her beautiful best friend, pressing her lips against hers, running her hands up Maura's thighs and hips, stomach and ribs and breasts, and then back down. Maura was needy after waiting three months for this and she pulled Jane's body hard into hers, her fingernails digging into Jane's back. As much as Jane wanted to tease her, neither woman felt like taking their time. Jane put her hand between Maura's legs and slipped two fingers inside of her, causing Maura to buck her hips against Jane's and cry out loud. They took no notice of how much water went over the sides of the bathtub. Jane put her free hand on the back of Maura's head to keep her from hitting it on the edge and increased her rhythm with the other hand, making sure to hit right where she knew would cause her best friend to come undone. Maura threw her head back and Jane took that opportunity to kiss her neck while bringing her to orgasm, leaving Maura trembling in Jane's arms.

 **A/N: There you have it. Another glimpse into the time we missed. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'd love to know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Present Day**

Jane was pleasantly surprised when Maura shared the plate of cheese fries and cupcake with her. Maybe she was rubbing off on her best friend in more ways than one. She wanted so badly to talk about the future of their relationship or the phone call that had brought her back to Boston or kiss Maura the way she could've a few months ago, but it wasn't the right time or place. Maura had done such a sweet thing for her with this little party for two, but they were still at work and had a double homicide to solve. They ate quickly and then went upstairs to see what Nina had gotten off the Apple watches.

The watches belonged to Cameron Lewis and Ally Matlock, 21-year-old juniors at Boston Cambridge, who, according to their social media, had been dating for almost two years. Cameron had gotten a text the night before from a friend on the BCU track team, Jorge, wanting to go for a run in the park. Cameron had agreed, but texted his friend multiple times after the time they were supposed to meet as if he never showed. Jorge had never replied to the messages.

Twenty minutes after his last text to Jorge, Cameron texted Ally to ask her to meet him at the park instead. He told her Jorge stood him up. Ally said she was studying at her best friend's apartment nearby and would be right there.

Ally's call history and texts were much more interesting. Most of her recent texts and calls, other than the ones from Cameron, were from two different numbers. She had both numbers saved in her contacts under the name 'Ames' with a star emoji next to the name.

"So she's talking to the same person on two different phones?" Jane asked.

"Not exactly." Nina pulled up the two contacts side by side on her projector. "Notice anything different?"

"There's a space between the name and the star on the left one," Maura noted.

She had quite the eye for details. Jane hadn't noticed that at all. "So they're two different people, but she wants anyone who happens to look at her texts to think they're the same person."

"Exactly," Nina nodded. "One of the numbers is registered to Amy Carlisle. According to social media, Amy seems to be Ally's best friend. The other number is registered to John Woods, a 55-year-old divorced cable guy living in Boston."

"Do the text conversations reveal anything?" Jane asked.

"They reveal a lot, but leave so many unanswered questions. I printed them off for you." Nina handed Jane a few sheets of paper.

Jane scanned the texts from the real Amy. There were only a few days worth, meaning Ally had likely deleted the threads, but the texts that were there indicated a very close friendship. The two girls were very comfortable with each other and texted constantly. They hadn't discussed anything too intimate, but their messages seemed almost flirtatious. Amy had asked Ally over to study the night before, but it appeared Ally blew off her friend at the last minute. Amy's last few texts were upset and desperate, angry at first that Ally cancelled on her, but then worried when Ally stopped texting her back. Jane handed the page to Maura to read.

The texts from John were shorter and more to the point. There were a lot of times and locations and plans for phone calls. Whatever Ally had going on with the man was suspicious and something she obviously wanted to keep secret. The last text from John, sent just before Ally was supposed to go to Amy's, told her to meet at their usual place in fifteen minutes. John was the reason Ally cancelled on her best friend and she'd lied to her boyfriend about meeting him. They had to figure out who John Woods was and what he was doing with a now-dead college girl.

"You're certain Amy's her best friend?" Maura spoke up suddenly.

"According to Instagram," Nina replied, pulling up a photo of the two girls together with a bunch of hashtags. "Why do you ask?"

"They speak as if they are romantic partners." Maura set the papers on Nina's desk and sent a sideways glance at Jane.

"I noticed it, too," Jane said.

"Really? I didn't get those vibes. I figured it was just young women in a close friendship." Nina picked up the papers to read the texts again.

"Best friends typically call each other babe, not baby," Maura said. "When Ally says anything about being with Cameron, Amy says she wishes she were with her instead. Most women would be annoyed with a jealous friend, but Ally assures her they'll be back together soon. They also frequently ask who else will be coming when they make plans, as if they're hoping to be alone."

"Most of the times they say they miss each other over text, it hasn't been longer than a few hours since they were last together. And look at that photo." Jane pointed to the shot from Instagram on the screen. "Their arms are around each other, but not around their shoulders or the middles of their backs, but low on their waists. Scroll through more."

Nina went back to Ally's main Instagram page and scrolled through the photos slowly.

"In almost every photo, they're touching in some way," Maura pointed out. "If it's only the two of them, they lean more toward each other than toward whomever is taking the photo and in most, the entire sides of their bodies are touching. In group settings, they cock their heads toward each other, no matter where they are in the photo, and they are making eye contact whenever possible. Mirrored body language is also another sign of romantic love."

Maura pointed to a few pictures where the two young women were posed exactly the same way. There were other little signs, like the way Ally's fingertips touched Amy's stomach when they took a swimsuit selfie and how often they held hands with their fingers interlocked. In one photo, Ally stood behind Amy, rubbing her bare shoulders.

"I'm convinced," Nina laughed, "but are they lovers or just secretly in love with each other?"

"Lovers," Jane and Maura answered at the same time.

"Is that a guess, Dr. Isles?" While there seemed to be a lot of signs, Nina saw no solid proof.

"No," Maura said. "There's enough sufficient evidence to come to a conclusion."

"We need to question Jorge and Amy and find out more about this John guy." Jane redirected them back to the case. "I'm going to go talk to Frankie and Warren."

Nina watched as Dr. Isles gave Jane's forearm a squeeze and Jane held eye contact for a moment before they went their separate ways. A thought suddenly occurred to her. She pulled up Maura's Instagram to see several photos of her future sister-in-law with the medical examiner, taken over the last year and a half. They had been best friends for a long time, Nina knew that, but as she scrolled, she saw what she was looking for. Arms slung low around waists, leaning in, always touching, side by side. Mirrored body language.

Nina smiled to herself. Sufficient evidence.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Excerpt from** ** _Just In Time_** **by Dr. Maura Isles**

Lara walked into the event hall in her fantastic red dress and scanned the faces in the crowded room. She was surrounded by the people closest to her and her colleagues and her mentors and heroes and many strangers, but only one face did she recognize as well as she did her own. She met Kaci's eyes from fifty yards away and her own rested there, in their safest place. Kaci's dark eyes conveyed more than her words ever could.

They didn't approach each other for most of the night, but they were always aware of the other's location and actions. Tethered by an invisible cord of their shared experiences, darkest secrets, and most private thoughts, Lara and Kaci had something no one else could infiltrate. They didn't need to share words or space when they could assure each other with one glance across a room.

R&I **R &I**R&I **R &I**

 **Present Day**

Jane sat on the edge of her desk, waiting for Frankie, Warren, and Nina. Frankie had gone to talk to Jorge while Warren and Nina were finding everything they could on John, the older man Ally had been talking to. Jane had just returned from Amy's apartment. The young woman was understandably distraught over the loss of her best friend and was quick to confess everything about the nature of their relationship to Jane. The girls had been more than friends since their junior year of high school, but both were hesitant to make it into anything official. They were afraid of not being accepted by their families and peers and, even more than that, afraid of losing each other. Jane could relate to that. On top of her mind going haywire with thoughts of the case and thoughts of Maura, she was so exhausted she didn't even know what day it was. Monday? Wednesday?

"Jane."

Jane's thoughts were spinning out at a thousand miles an hour, but when she heard Maura's voice say her name, everything stopped. That's the way it had always been. Their connection was beyond words and beyond spending time together. They had entire conversations with tone of voice or their eyes.

"You're thinking too much. You should come to yoga with me this evening to decompress. I assume you haven't been once since the move."

Jane was all too aware of Maura's hand on her arm and was rendered speechless.

"Jane? Are you alright?" Maura moved closer and brushed Jane's hair back behind her shoulder so that she could see her whole face.

Jane breathed in the scent of Maura's expensive shampoo paired with vanilla body lotion. Was she alright? Of course she wasn't. She felt dizzy, lightheaded, and intoxicated by her presence.

Maura ran her thumb along Jane's sharp jawline. "Stop thinking so much, babe. That's my job. I think. You feel."

The term of endearment was not lost on Jane. "I seem to remember the tables turning a few times in the recent months." She gave in to Maura's touch and felt her anxiety melt away.

"That is an excellent point." Maura leaned in so close their foreheads were almost touching. She lowered her voice into something sultry Jane hadn't heard in awhile. "You do make me feel things in a way I never have before." She put her hand on Jane's leg and slid it up her thigh.

Jane had to bite her lip to keep from giving an audible response to the touch she now craved from the woman she had missed so much. Maura's lips were less than an inch from hers and Jane couldn't remember the last time she'd wanted something this bad.

Someone cleared their throat behind them. Jane jumped up off her desk in a hurry, kneeing Maura hard in the process.

"Ouch," Maura grumbled, grabbing Jane's arm to catch her balance.

"Am I, uh, interrupting something?" Frankie looked back and forth between them, his face somewhere between shocked and amused.

"No. We were just discussing the case," Jane answered in haste.

"There was something on her face," Maura mumbled, turning bright red. She was still holding Jane's arm.

"And you were going to lick it off?" Frankie smirked. He was determined to send Maura straight into hives.

Jane thought she might pass out. "Maura, I'll come find you later." She hoped her best friend would get the hint and get out of there before she tried to lie anymore.

Maura did, but she gave Jane's arm a noticeable squeeze and meaningful look before she left.

"I knew it!" Frankie said the second Maura was gone.

"What?" Jane tried to play it cool.

"You and Maura." He grinned, thrilled with the idea of his sister and her best friend being more than friends. He'd always thought they would be perfect as a couple. They worked so well together, partners in solving crime, partners in friendship, partners in driving him crazy. They might as well be romantic partners on top of all that.

"No," Jane snapped. "Not me and Maura." She sighed, feeling like she might actually start crying. "At least not right now."

Frankie saw her frustration and perhaps some sadness and started to say something else, but Warren and Nina walked in then. Jane glared at him and he knew she wanted him not to say anything. He wouldn't.

 **A/N: Stay tuned to finally listen in on the phone call that brought Jane back to Boston.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm so sorry I left you guys hanging for so long, but I hope to make it up to you! I'm so motivated by all the love I'm getting in the reviews. Thanks for reading and sticking with me!

3 Weeks Ago

Jane settled back into her couch with an ice cold beer, feet propped up on the coffee table, after a long day at work. She checked the time on her phone, smiling when she realized it was only a few minutes until Maura would call. They texted all the time about trivial things, but they had a time set aside every Friday evening to FaceTime. It was important to both of them to get to see each other and hear each other's voices, to be able to share the important parts of their lives in a more intimate way than words on a phone screen. They hadn't seen each other in person in a few months and the last time they had, their goodbye had been awkward. Jane looked forward to these calls all week, especially this one. She was hoping they could plan their next visit.

Jane sent Maura a quick text to make sure she would be able to call on time. Not that Maura didn't always lets her know if anything was going on to disrupt their phone call or make her late, but Jane still felt like she should check. This was the most meaningful part of her week.

Maura called right away after getting the text. Jane lit up when she saw her best friend's face on the screen. "You're early!" she answered.

"I couldn't wait to see and talk to you." Maura smiled, but something was off. Jane noticed it right away.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, Jane. How's work going?"

"About like usual. Fine, boring, long days. It's not Boston Homicide, that's for sure."

"You could always come back."

"I've been thinking about that, actually," Jane said slowly.

"You have? Really?"

"It's been awhile since we've been together in person and I think a visit could be something we both might need."

"Oh. A visit." Maura looked almost sad, but like she was trying hard to hide it.

"What's going on, Maur?"

"Nothing." Maura's eyes were no longer looking into the phone and her face reddened slightly.

"Something. Don't lie to me," Jane pleaded.

"I just thought..." Maura trailed off, not wanting to finish what felt like a confession.

"What did you think?" Jane was losing patience.

"It's nothing bad; I just miss you." Maura gave a smile she hoped was reassuring.

"I miss you, too! I so wish I could have you in my arms right now." Jane hoped saying that wasn't crossing a line. Their relationship had gone back and forth over so many lines since Paris, she wasn't sure what was okay to say or do anymore.

"How's George?" Maura was clearly uncomfortable, which surprised Jane.

"I assume Greg is fine. We're not even a real thing, Maura."

Maura knew the guy's name. She knew he liked Jane. A lot. She also knew Jane seemed to like him back, she just wasn't sure exactly how much or in what way. Jane made it clear they weren't dating. They'd gone to dinner a few times, but nothing beyond that. Maura wasn't sure what they were waiting for. It wasn't as if Jane had someone else holding her back.

"I met someone," Maura spilled suddenly. "Alex. My new yoga instructor."

"Okay..." Jane said slowly. "You met your new yoga instructor? And? Is he nice? Better than that last one that hated me?"

"I mean we are seeing each other, Jane." Maura was blushing now.

"You're dating someone? Like officially?" Jane felt like she might cry for some stupid reason. "Is it serious?"

"No, not yet. It's still really new..."

"Not yet," Jane tried to keep her voice even. "But you've...had a sleepover?"

Maura wished she could disappear as she gave a quick nod. She hadn't really intended on telling Jane, but she couldn't lie to her.

"I didn't know we were at this point," Jane sighed after awhile of silence.

"I don't know what point we're at, Jane. We don't talk about anything. You're there; I'm here. I have to live my life, just like you should live yours."

"Maura," tears choked Jane's voice now. "I only want to live my life with you."

"What does that mean, Jane? Is that you trying to tell me something? Do you want me to end it?" Maura looked almost hopeful.

"I don't know," Jane spoke barely above a whisper. "I want you to be happy, but I can't lose you."

"Then you have to do something, Jane, and fast. I'm not going to keep putting everything on hold while I wait for you to figure out what you want. I've wanted you for so long, but now I've moved on. You'll always be my best friend, but I can't keep doing this."

"I don't want this. I don't want you like a best friend. What do I do?" Tears streamed down Jane's face. Her feelings shocked the hell out of her.

"Fight for me."

Maura hung up the phone as soon as she got the words out. She'd been meaning to say them for awhile now, but she was terrified of what they would mean to Jane. Or worse, what they wouldn't mean to Jane.

A/N: Now y'all know the 3 words that brought Jane back! Hope you liked this chapter. Let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

**Present Day**

Everyone was looking forward to taking a few hours off from their case to go to Ron and Angela's for a welcome home dinner party for Jane. Though out of character for her, Jane may have been the most excited. It had been way too long since everyone she loved was last in the same room for her going away party. The only down side was that Maura was planning to bring along her new yogi boyfriend. Jane hoped she would be able to play it cool being in the same room with someone else who'd had sex with Maura without letting her jealousy take over. This guy was the second-biggest obstacle standing in the way of her finally getting the girl, but she would have to be subtle. Maura would be upset if she made a scene.

As jealous as Jane was, she didn't exactly feel threatened. Maura was in love with her, not this Alex dude. He was surely just someone to pass the time with or maybe even someone to make Jane jealous enough to step up, but he couldn't possibly be real competition. Maura may like him a lot and she may have been intimate with him, but Jane was the one she asked to fight for her. Jane was planning to do that, no matter what it took.

For once, Angela let Jane off the hook and had Frankie and Nina helping her in the kitchen while Ron set the table. Jane sat in the living room with Korsak and Kiki, listening to Kiki talk about their most recent vacation. Warren joined them not long after. Jane had been a little hesitant to invite him, but he got along well with everyone else, was an asset to the team, and a genuinely nice guy.

"Dinner's almost ready," Ron announced to the room.

Jane led everyone to the dining room and waited for them to choose seats before taking a seat at the end of the table opposite her mother. The two seats to her right were left open.

"Is Dr. Isles coming?" Warren asked.

Jane didn't miss the hopeful look on his face. "She and her date are running a little late. She said we should start without them." At the word date, she saw the disappointment cross Warren's eyes. She couldn't really blame him.

Jane heaped lasagna on her plate and grabbed a large piece of garlic bread. The doorbell rang and she jumped up to go let Maura in. Maura greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, which distracted her only momentarily from taking in the petite blonde woman behind her with beach waves and jealous green eyes. She stepped away from Maura's grasp and held her hand out to the woman.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met. I'm Jane."

The young woman gave a small smile and shook Jane's hand. "Alexandra Smith. It's so nice to finally meet you. Maura talks about you all the time. I always wished I had a friendship like yours."

Jane didn't like the way she emphasized the word friendship. "Wait. You're..."

"Alex," Maura interrupted. "My girlfriend."

Jane thought she might pass out. Not one part of her thought Alex would be a woman. Maura had never dated a woman, to her knowledge, much less brought one around her family.

"Shall we go to the dining room?" Maura suggested. She put her hand low on Alex's back.

Jane resisted the urge to grab Maura's arm and pull it away. She led them to the dining room and pointed out the seats near hers, Maura's directly to her right and Alex's between Maura and Frankie. Maura introduced Alex to the table as her girlfriend and Jane wanted to scream. Korsak, Frankie, and Nina all gave her curious looks, which she ignored.

"Maura, could you help me in the kitchen for a minute?" Jane asked, still standing. "I won't keep her long," she said to Alex.

Maura gave her an odd look, but followed her to the kitchen. "What is it, Jane?" she asked when they were far enough away not to be heard.

"You didn't tell me Alex was a woman."

"So? I don't see why that would matter." Maura's tone was innocent and she placed a hand on Jane's arm as if to calm her.

"You also didn't tell me she was below the legal drinking age. Or beautiful. You definitely left that part out."

"She's twenty-nine," Maura rolled her eyes. "And do you really think I would be with anyone who wasn't beautiful? I didn't think it necessary to make you jealous. I knew you would react this way."

"Why would you ask me to come home and fight for you if I don't even have a chance of winning?" Jane felt tears coming on.

"Jane Rizzoli." Maura stepped closer so that their bodies were almost touching. "She may be a pretty young woman and she isn't afraid to be with me, but you have my heart. You always have and probably always will. The problem is you haven't done anything about it except continually threaten to break it."

"I would never purposely hurt you," Jane whispered.

"I know you wouldn't." Maura took a deep breath. "But every time you refuse to touch me in public or say it's too soon to define what we are to each other or keep the nature of our relationship a secret from those closest to us, you shatter me. You say that I am what you want, but how can I possibly believe you when you won't show it in your actions?"

Jane didn't know what to say. Maura was right, of course. She'd been so very afraid of so many things for such a long time that she'd strung Maura along, hoping she'd stay willing to be whatever Jane needed or wanted her to be at the time. It wasn't fair. Maura had no reason to trust in her love. Jane was going to have to do whatever it took to fix that.


End file.
